deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Navi vs Griftball warrior
Navi: The Blue Skinned natives of the planet pandora who fought to stop the invading humans. vs Griftball warriors: The spartans who fight to the death in the gladitorial game of griftball Who is deadliest Navi.jpg|The Navi Noblec008.jpg|Hunting Knife 250px-Dual blades.jpg|Duel Blades navi club.png|Club Ceremonial Bow.png|Ceremonial Bow Griftball Warriors.jpg|Griftball Warriors 300px-Type-1 Sangheili Energy Sword.png|Enery Sword Type-2 Energy Weapon Hammer Halo Reach.png|Gravity Hammer Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Navi cause they beat humans" or "Griftball warriors cause they are from halo" which have no real reason will not be counted. Just putting the warriors name will also not get a vote. If you put "Copies ____ Vote" then it will count as a half vote because your not voting just copying. Battle Four navi warriors are teleported down into a grifball stadium, ready for the big game. Most of the main grifball teams had been killed in the game so now the UNSC has started kidnapping aliens from other planets to compete against the champions who are rumored to be undefeatable. The navi have been allowed to use there weapons but know nothing of the game they are being forced to play. The grifball team is teleported in soon afterwards and wait patiently for the game to begin. The timer counts down untill it hit's the zero and the grifball warriors charge forward, their gravity hammers and energy swords gripped tightly in thier hands. The navi let out a battle cry and charge forwards also except for one who stays at the back and draws his bow. One of the grifball warriors grabs the bomb, moving backwards to avoid one of the navi's clubs. Another griftball warrior smashes the navi with the gravity hammer, sending it flying back and crashing against the side of the arena with a sickening crack (4-3) The archer at the back takes aim and fires an arrow at the bomb carriers chest but it fails to get through it's armour. The archer fires another couple of arrows but they have the same effect and the bomb carrier continues to advance forward. The navi takes out it's last arrow and this time aims for the visor and lets loose the arrow. The shaft flies forward with great speed and shatters the visor, driving the head of the arrow through the spartan's eye. (3-3) Another grifball player grabs the bomb and runs towards the navi archer who draws his hunting knife. He swings it downwards but the spartan ducks down and carries onto the bomb setting place. He places it down and the resulting explosion kills both him and the navi archer. (2-2) The remaining two grifball warriors pump there fists in victory just as the bomb resets, ready for the next round. They run for the ball but one of them is knocked to the ground by one of the navi, who has thrown his hunting knife at him. The navi then draws his club and rushes over to the downed spartan, dodging a swing from the other players energy sword. He then slams the club down twice on the spartan's helmet, caving in both the helmet and the skull of the spartan inside it. (1-2) The navi warrior feels a burning sensation in his shoulder which quickly changes to searing pain. He lets out a week yelp before being stabbed through the back, the prongs of the energy sword protruding through his ribcage. (1-1) The grifball warrior yanks the blade out of the navi's still lifeless body and turns round, just as the other navi barges into him. The smaller spartan is knocked off of his feet but manages to land perfectly on his feet. The navi draws his duel blades and twirls them around, showing off to his smaller adversary. The spartan lunges forward with his energy sword but the navi dodges out of the way and brings his blades down on spartan, the swords bouncing harmlessly of his armour. The spartan thrusts the sword forward and manages to get the navi in the left thigh, causing it to yell in frustration. He then rips it out and ducks under another swing from the blades before thrusting the sword upwards, puncturing the nazi's chest and coming out the other side. The navi grasps at his heart before falling to the ground with a thud, his face a permanent experesssion of shock. (1-0) The griftball warrior, realising that the rest of the combatents are dead, raises his energy sword into the air in victory. Winner Grifball Warrior Experts Opinion The grifball warriors simply had the more advanced armour and weaponry which the navi just coulden't compete against. Category:Blog posts